My Attempt A LJ story
by jojoing144
Summary: Lily and James are in school in 7th year. Lily hates James who likes her Lovehate and LJ
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Lily Evans and James Potter… A match made in Heaven. Right? But we don't know the whole story. When did they meet? Did they always hate each other? And how did they end up getting married? No one can answer these questions but we can try in Fan Fictions. Here is my attempt.


	2. Receiving their letters

Chapter 1 part 1

Lily Evans could not believe what she was reading.

Dear Ms. Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Lily read that much of her letter and immediately drop the letter into the garbage. Lily was a smart girl, top of her class in her proper British Private School, she knew this had to be some mean trick from some of the boys in her class. She went to bed that night not bothering to mention the letter to any of her parents or her sister Petunia, even though it was eating away at her. The boys at her school were rude and mean but not smart. This letter seamed so real. Nice paper, correct spelling, even that authentic seal on the back of the letter. It bugged her up until the next mourning when another letter came that was exactly the same as the last one.

"They must have made a flaw somewhere. A difference or something," Lily thought as she examined the two letters. But she was wrong. The two letters were exactly the same in every aspect. Finally Lily showed her parents the letters.

"Well where's my letter then," Lily's sister Petunia asked.

"When I got the mail there was no letter for you," Lily sympathetically told her sister.

"Well what's so special about you anyway," Petunia spat at her sister.

"Now Petunia that was unacceptable. Apologize to your sister at once," The girls father told them.

"I'm not apologizing to that freak," Petunia replied as she stormed of to her room.

Chapter 1 part 2

Today was the day. As James Potter retrieved the mail and sorted it on his way to the kitchen table he saw a letter to him towards the bottom of the stack.

Mr. J Potter

The Second Bedroom

25 Coppice Road

Berkshire

He went to open it and saw the Hogwarts seal on the back. He had seen his parents acceptance letters before and knew for sure this was his.

"Mom! Dad! It's here," James yelled down the hall of his huge mansion. He had been waiting for this letter all summer and it was finally here.

He waited until his parents got downstairs and then he opened his letter.

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Oh sweetie I'm so proud of you," his mother told him, giving him a hug.

"Good work son. You earned it," his father congratulated him and shook his hand.

"Thanks dad. I only got it through your help," James tried so desperately to get his fathers attention since he was never home.

"SON WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT BEING A SUCK-UP"

"Sorry sir I didn't mean it-I mean I did mean it-I mean-I sorry," James said in a frightened voice.

"Now Bill come on, he's just a boy," James' mother coxed her husband in attempt to help her son.

"He's not a boy, he's a man and should start acting like one," and with that James' father stormed down the hall to his study and James ran down the hall to his room. James was able to come back with smart remark to everyone and wasn't afraid of anything. This didn't apply however to his father.


	3. Breakfast Arguments

Chapter 2 part 1 

Seven years later

"Lily, Tabby wake-up, unless you wanna miss breakfast," Lily Evens bunkmate Chelsea Hilderbrant-Cooper called out.

"What time is it?" Tabby Chapman, her other roommate, called out sleepily.

"Seven thirty"

"WHAT!" Lily and Tabby yelled, "WE ONLY HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO GET READY FOR CLASS AND EAT BREAKFAST"

"Then I suppose we better hurry" Chelsea laughed

The girls got ready in a record breaking 15 minutes and ran downstairs to breakfast.

Lily Evans felt like she was the luckiest girl in the world since she got her letter when she was eleven. She loved Hogwarts as much as anything. She also loved her two best friends Chelsea and Tabby. Chelsea was skinny as a twig with shoulder-length straight brown hair. She's really energetic and loves boys.

Her other bunkmate, Tabby, was the tallest of the three girls at 5' 4". She was boy crazy like Chels but she stayed with the same guy for a while, while Chels went from guy to guy. Tabby was also pretty skinny with frizzy chestnut-brown hair that was about shoulder-length. Lily was about 5'2 with shoulder-length red hair and skinny. Unlike her two best friends, she was not boy crazy.

As the three girls ran down to breakfast Tabby pulled the two off to the Marauders part of the table so Tabby could sit with her crush Remus. The Marauders consist of four prankster boys. Remus Lupin, Tabby's crush, was the smartest of the boys. He had sandy blond hair and dull blue eyes. Sirius Black was the player. He had messy black hair that sat on his head in a way that made it so hot that girls flew to him like a magnet. Peter Pettigrew wasn't really a Marauder. He just seemed to follow the boys around so often that he seemed like part of the group. He was very short and had stringy, mousy, brown hair. Then their was James Potter. He was the hottest guy in the school. Girls clung to him like Sirius but he didn't date every one of them. If James Potter dated you, you were lucky. James may have dated other girls but he only had eyes for Lily, no matter how many times she rejected him.

As the girls sat down with the Marauders Lily tried to sit as far away from James as possible. It was so use. He leaned his head out to look at her and asked, "So how is my Lily today?"

"I'm not 'you're' Lily, Potter. And I was fine."

"Now Lily how can I improve you're day?"

"If you bug off I'd be fine"

James looked disgruntled, but no the less, looked away and started to eat his fried eggs.

Chels looked at Lily, "Now come on Lily. You don't have to be so mean. He's kinda cute, like a love-struck puppy."

"He's cute if a flobberworm's cute."

"Now Lil," Chelsea said after giggling a bit, "The least you could do is go out with him for awhile. He's liked you since 4th year.

"A pig-headed twit like him? I'd rather go out with Peter."

"Whatever Lil," Chelsea said as she returned to her bacon.

Chapter 2 part 2

"Guys," A voice called out early in the morning, "Guys? GUYS!"

"What do you want Moony?" Seventeen year old Sirius Black called out.

"It's not what I want," Remus Lupin replied, "It's what you teachers want, and I think that's for you to be in class on time for once."

"We've been late everyday of school this far. One more day won't make a big difference." James Potter complained.

"Well Remus is kind of right guys," Peter Pettigrew said trying to be on everyone's side.

"Lily will be there," Remus taunted at James knowing that James would do nearly anything for Lily Evans.

"Well," James sat up in his bed, "I am kind of hungry," James replied trying not to sound to egger. "Maybe Moony's right Sir."

"Whatever Prongs." Sirius said lazily getting out of bed.

As the Marauders got out of bed and went to breakfast, James tried to look for Lily, but she wasn't there yet. Sighing at the thought that he had got out of bed for nothing, he sat down at the Marauders regular spot in the great hall. About 10 minutes later Lily and her two friends, umm-James racked his brain trying to remember their names- oh ya Chelsea and Tabby. The girls sat down next to the boys and James's heart fluttered.

"So how is my Lily today?" James asked trying to make small talk.

"I'm not 'you're' Lily, Potter. And I was fine." she replied not even looking up from her breakfast.

"Now Lily how can I improve you're day?" James could take a hint and he tried to make it up for annoying her

"If you bug off I'd be fine" She said frostily.

James went back to his food mad at the fact that every girl in the school would do anything to score a date with him, every girl but the one he wanted.


	4. the truth hurts

Chapter 3 

As Lily left the Great Hall, James told his friends he'd be right back as he tried to apologize to Lily but it was nearly impossible to talk to her alone. She was one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts and was never alone. After a while of following her he realized that he was one of the most popular guys in school. The marauders were the most popular guys. He could tell the people to leave and they would listen. That was probably also because he was known to have a short temper when it came to Lily.

"Hey Lily," walking up next to her.

"What do you want Potter," Lily snapped looking forward while she spoke.

"Can I talk to you," then looking at everyone surrounding them, "Alone?"

As everyone walked off Lily finally looked to James, "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you hate me so much when all I do is be nice to you."

"Well," Lily said pacing slowly in circles around James, "There's your answer."

"What?" James thought out loud.

"You are nice to me but your mean to everyone else."

"Not everyone." James exclaimed defensively

"Let's see, you're nice to your friends but you treat girls like trash. Dating them for a week, leading them on, and then dumping them like scraps of rubbish. You jinx anyone who gets in your way. You make people feel like idiots when you brag about how easy spells are when they're only easy to you. And then there's Snape-"

"Now wait there," James called out cutting Lily off, "Snape deserves it, most of the time. And the rest of the time it's defensive."

"Whatever you tell yourself James," and with that last note Lily walked down the corridor and left James to ponder if he was the cruel beast that he was told he was.


End file.
